


Colin and the Interviewer Questions

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: These two snippets is Colin being interviewed by a reporter.





	1. #21. Friends

I don’t get why people want Ryan and I to be more than friends. I have never been interested in any man sexually. I find it interesting to read the fan fiction out there, especially the ones about the various cast members torrid love affairs with one another. Majority of the stories are between me and Ryan, but there’s a lot of Jeff and Greg and Jeff and Chip. People can’t fathom that Jeff isn’t bi-sexual but he has been in a monogamous relationship with a beautiful girl for years and Chip is happily married. People sometimes have too much time on their hands.


	2. #22. Enemies

That’s what’s so great working on Whose Line is that no one hates each other. There’s no one who are enemies of each other. We’re able to make fun of each other and we all laugh at it. No one takes it personally. If you take it personally then you’re in the wrong type of business. We’re friends and as much as people think, not lovers, as much as they want us to be. Oh well, it’s nice to dream and imagine that we are.


End file.
